User talk:Danthemanb
--LordTBT Talk! 20:50, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah!! I'm Second!!!!! Hello,Dan! I'm Deyna Swordmaid. If you need anything about Redwall Wiki,click on my name!--Deyna Swordmaid Third Comment!SWEETNESS! xD Hi Elmtail,I'm Bluestripe the Wild.You commented on my talk page when I was new.Let's be friends!Read my story,Bluestripe,A Name Remembered.I encourage you to be active more!(on redwall wiki)If you want to be my friend,leave a message on my talk page.Bye!Eulaliiiiiaaaa! Sorry I Cant find your page, to help me find it put your sig.--Please read Elmtails tail I'm Danthemanb aka Communicate with me 18:09, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Elmstail's Tail ok so just copy and paste this into your story. these are just the chapters, i didn't put in your prolague because there's nothing there to do with it. chapter 1 It was the end of the season of the Rosebay Willowherb and the next day was the Nameday feast. All the Dibbuns were in outside playing and the making ready for the Nameday feast was the only thing on the minds of the ones inside. “It makes you miss Friar Hugo all the more.” Said John Churchmouse. “Indeed it does.” Replied Abbot Mordalfus. At that point Cornflower entered and asked, “Has anyone here seen Mattimeo and Matthias?” “They went outside to practice.” The abbot told her. “Their going to kill themselves practicing one day” Muttered Cornflower as she left the room. “I told you that would happen if you hit to hard, We were lucky to find that rat sword on the day I handed Ratdeath over to you.” Matthias said as the sword broke at the handle. “You really get in to our fights don't you son.” “Yes I do father, I hope one day I can prove myself in real battle.” Mattimeo replied. “It is not wise to wish war on yourself and others near you, Redwall thrives in peace.” Matthias told him. “ Daddy, you good with da sword. Can I try?” Martin asked. “Martin, I told you to stay home!” Mattimeo said. “'m sorry, 'm very sorry” Martin replied. “I remember you saying those very words” Matthias told Mattimeo. At that very moment Cornflower came to the place in the woods where they were practicing. “Matthias what are you doing out here, your getting a little old for this kind of thing!" Cornflower said in a huff. “Why did you bring Martin out here, he's only a Dibbun and your already teaching him how to fight?” Before Matthias and Mattimeo could answer a sparrow landed on the ground next to them and said, “Matthias big news for mouseworm, many ratworms come.” Taking charge Matthias said, “Get back to the safety of the abbey, hurry!” Chapter 2 Rilret was a sea rat, coming from the same family as Cluny the Scourge. He was just as cruel and was coming for revenge on him brothers death! His band of sea rats was larger than that of his brother, Cluny by a few hundred. “How far are we now?” Rilret asked one of his scouts. “Not far sir, a few woodlanders are up ahead running toward the fort!” The rat replied. “Quick, send 20 of the fastest rats and bring them to me. I don't want our presence to be known!” “Look there they are!” Cornflower yelled. Matthias yelled back,“You guys keep going, Matti and I will take um!” “Ten rats a piece, eh dad? Mattimeo said as he prepared to fight. “REDWALL!!!!!!!!!” They Yelled together charging the rats! Mattimeo killed five of the sea rats on the first charge and Matthias dodged a rats blade and bit him hard on the hand, making him drop his sword. Then he took the fallen blade and fought back to back with Mattimeo as they slew the remaining rats. One last rat turned to run only to be blocked by hare. The hare gave him a hard kick sending him flying. “Bad form running from a battle, wot wot! “Said the strange hare. “Who are you, may I ask?” Asked Mattimeo. “Indeed you may, the name's Sargent Sepweed at your service.” The hare replied. “Matthias and Mattimeo at yours.” Matthias told him. “Where did those bally chaps come from?” Asked the hare. “Over that way in the woods, there is a horde of them!” Mattimeo replied pointing. “Would you like to come to Redwall with us?” Asked Matthias. “Thats why I bally well came on this long trek, To get to Redwall! Sepweed replied. “Why did you want to get to Redwall?” Asked Mattimeo. “Can we save this Jolly little conversation for later, more of the blighters are comin'!” Replied Sepweed. “Good idea, RUN!” Matthias yelled. Chapter 3 “Here they come!” Sister May yelled. “Open the gate!” Orlando the Axe Shouted. Jabez Stump yelled back. “But the rats will get in!” “Don't worry, I'll deal with 'em!” Orlando yelled in return. “Look the gates are opening!” Mattimeo yelled as they ran. “Good, we might just make it!” Matthias yelled in return. “I should bally well hope so, I don't want to fall into those blighters paws!” Sepweed yelled back. A few rats that were faster than the rest were almost ready to attack when the trio made it into the gates. The first three heads of the fastest rats were quickly cut off by Orlando's ax. The gates were closed and the horde had to stop the pursuit. Elmtail then said, “Wow that was close, 'm glad you made it.” “So am I laddie good show, wot.” Sepweed replied. "Hi, I'm Cheek Stag Otter. Who are you?" Cheek asked. “Why can't you see he's a superior offisa Cheek, stand at attention!” Basil Stag Hare rebuked him. “Sir yes sir!” Cheek replied. “Sargent Sepweed is my name, little 'un.” Sepweed told Cheek replying to his question. “I'm Basil Stag hare don't ya know, no current rank. I see your from jolly old Salamandastron, why did ya come all this way?” Basil Asked. Then Sepweed replied, “Our badger lord saw dark and hard times were coming wot, 'e sent me to help.” Before more conversation could go on a yell came from where the dibbuns were playing, “HELP US!” “Their coming in the east gate, it was unlocked!” Mattimeo yelled back as he ran to the spot. The battle was quickly over, the rats did not see Mattimeo, Matthias, the hares and many other redwallers coming and their were not many rats in Redwall yet. But while the battle was going a few rats managed to grab a few of the dibbuns. The rats were pushed out and the small gate was closed and locked. “Fools! Getting pushed out the abbey by a few mice!” Rilret roared at his crew. “But they were fighting mice!” Irontail protested. “GAAAAA!” Irontail was slew before he knew it. “If anyone wants to join him say so now!” Rilret yelled as he pulled his cutlass out of dead Irontail's body. “I thought so, anything else left to report?” Rilret asked. “We took some of there babies.” A rat said. “How many?” “Would have had five but one bit the rat who captured him and got away.” “Well thats not to bad, lead me to the prisoners!” Chapter 4 Elmtail felt lucky he had escaped. Those rats were all around him and yet he was able to bite his captor and get away. Now he had a bigger problem, the rats were surrounding the abbey. He could not get back! He ran in the trees like wind, and he found martin and the other captives. Elmtail thought, “Only two guards, if only I had a weapon! I guess It's time to put the thinking cap on.” “Er, what did you say?” Asked the first rat?” “Nothing” Replied the second. “You big coward!” A rat voice called out. “Nobody calls me a coward! Take this, and this!” “Hey, Coward your self! Ouch! Grrr, how do you like this!” “Ouch!” The fight went on in till the first rat was knocked out. “That's what you get for calling me a coward! Ouch!” The rat was knocked out by a branch hitting his head. “Hey it worked!” Elmtail said happily. “Elmtail, over here.” A small voice called. “Martin, I'm so glad your ok! Lets get you out of here.” Elmtail replied taking a small dagger from one of the rat guards he cut the bonds holding his friends paws. “Look the their getting away!” One of Rilret's escort yelled out. “Quick get the slaves, I'll get the squirrel! Rilret shouted out.” At that point Elmtail said, “Quick make a run for Redwall! Don't stop till you get there!” “What about you?” Asked martin. “I think I'll find something to do, now go!” The escaped prisoners ran for there lives with the rats close on their heel's and Elmtail got really to fight! Rilret saw four rats coming back with something biting punching and kicking. One of the rats fell to a hard kick in the gut. Then a little while later a rat dropped due to a hard bite on one of his “lugs”. Now the two rats came to Rilret with their prisoner. Elmtail bit one of his last two captors on the hand making him let go, as he started to run for it he felt two strong claws on his shoulders. “Well, your a strong little one. You'll make a good oar slave. Take him to the ship!” Rilret ordered. “ But thats really far away...” The last rat said softly. “Like I care, take 10 rats and TAKE HIM TO THE SHIP!” Rilret roared. The escaped dibbuns were in a bad place, they were surrounded by rats had no way to get to the abbey. The rats started to close in, not realizing that they had their backs to the small gate, that was their mistake! Matthias, Mattimeo, Sepweed, Basil and Constance came storming out of the small gate. Hitting the rats hard from behind, before the rats had a chance to retaliate they were gone with all the dibbuns. Except one, Martin was overlooked and had been taken by some of the rats. When the rats got back to Rilret after he slew a few he said, “This mouse will make a good hostage!” Chapter 5 “Hey you up there” One of Rilret's captains called Silvertooth yelled. “What do you want rat?” Cheek yelled in reply. “We want your abbey, and you, as slaves!” Silvertooth roared. “Well you won't get it so get out of here before I give you a stone from my sling!” Cheek yelled back. “If thats your answer this little mousy dies!” Silvertooth yelled pulling Martin out of a near by shrub. “Martin!” Tess Churchmouse screamed. “Tess what are you doing up here? We asked that all non defenders stay down.” Said Matthias as he walked Tess down. “I'm sorry I herd yelling and wanted to see what it was about.” “I warn you, if you touch one, just one of the hairs on that babes head, I'm going to come down there and teach you!” Mattimeo yelled back will much anger in his voice. “Hahahahahahahahahahaha! I give you one day, and if you don't surrender by sunrise tomorrow the babe dies! Hahahahaha!” Silvertooth Laughed. A stone landed next to the rat, “And if you don't get out of my sight in 3 seconds that stone will be aimed for you head, rat!” Cheek yelled out. Silvertooth left the seine in a undignified run. He yelled as he ran, “Once you surrender I'll make you sorry, Otter!” “Thats Mr. Otter to you!” Cheek yelled back insulting him. Later at a counsel in the Cavern Hole, “What are we going to do about this, little Martin taken from us and held hostage! We must do something, but what?” Matthias said. Luckily Sepweed had a plan. “Well if this Jolly ol' hare is decent at camouflage I say we try a rescue, don't cha know?” “Decent at camouflage, I'm a camouflage expert, wot.” “But Sepweed your just a new Redwaller and we can't ask you to do anything that big for us yet.” Abbot Mordalfus Replied. “It's up to you Orlando ol' chap, your a badger, an I can tell afta this whole jolly mess is over you'll going to salamandastron, don't cha know? I as a salamandastron hare serve the jolly ol' badger lord to be!” Sepweed said in return. Orlando was in an awkward position, he wanted Sepweed to go help martin, but he didn't want to ask him to. “Are you sure you want to do this?” “As sure as I can jolly well be!” “And you Basil?” “I sure 'm, wot!” “Then I say I like the plan!” “Well thats that, wot. Lets go check the jolly ol' plan, don't cha know! Elmtail had been walking for a long time. The rats around him were come all marching at a very fast pace, they wanted to get rid of this little charge as soon as they could. After a few more hours, it happened. A strange weapon seemed to grow of of one of the two rats holding him. A long steel stick that had dagger blades on the ends of it. Before anyone could react Elmtail elbowed the other rat and took the weapon. Five of the rats charged him and the others attacked the other squirrel who came out of the trees. Elmtail quickly took out the first rat under estimated him with a quick flick of his arm, The rest came with slowly and were more careful. He was having trouble fending the four rats that he was faced with. But nothing like the trouble the other squirrel was having with his five. Elmtail saw that he was going to fall to the rats, so with renewed energy he fought with his rats. He started jumping back and forth so when the rats swung at him the miss and hit the air. One of the braver rats leaped at him, only to miss and fall, never to get up. Two of the rats started to back away leaving the one very strong rat to face him. The rat tried to bring the blade smashing on his head but was foiled as Elmtail turned and with one blade hit the swing blade and as he turned he used the other to slash though the rat. Elmtail threw himself on the remaining two. The other squirrel knew it was over, he had taken down one of the rats but now could not defend himself with his weapon so he jumped down and threw it, killing another rat. Just as a rat was coming for the kill, a strange thing happened, a dagger blade grew out of his chest! He was dead! Elmtail had won against his rats and had saved his comrade. The two remain rats charged Elmtail seeing he was unarmed and that the other squirrel pulled Elmtail's stick out of the rat. The other squirrel threw his stick so that I landed right in front of Elmtail and picked his out of the fallen rat. The rats seeing that they had no chance ran for their lives, but were hit at the same time by the two sticks. Well this took awhile to do! XD Hope this helps! --Mariel of Redwall Redwall RULES! 04:26, 11 April 2009 (UTC) You're wellcome! Glad I could help! XD --Mariel of Redwall Redwall RULES! 04:52, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Don't worry! Find my page by going to fan fics and look for Bluestripe,A Name Remembered.That's my fan fic.Read,rate,and comment on it.Leave a message on my talk page. P.S. Happy Easter!Bye!Eulaliiiaaa! From Bluestripe the Wild,future Badger Lord I don't believe we've met yet. Hi, Elmtail! I like your fic! Could you please read mine? They're on my blog. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 17:07, 12 April 2009 (UTC) YOu don't need to sign comments --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 23:17, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Here is my signature Now go to my page!-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 19:54, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Re:Um, Sure, Elmtail! Sorry I didn't hear about you before! Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 00:37, 19 April 2009 (UTC) LOL! Sure, Elmtail me old (new) matey!Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 02:50, 19 April 2009 (UTC) You know you didn't spell "doesn't" correctly? My wiki is the http://redwallfanfiction.wikia.com or the Redwall Fan Fiction Wiki. I founded it on April 18. Move Elmtail's Tale over soon (you can still update on both, I just created it to maintain the fan fiction part of THIS wiki), we always want to read more! Oh, and you can create SEPARATE pages for ALL of your characters! Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 20:52, 20 April 2009 (UTC) *shrugs* Only if you feels like it, mate (but yeah, that's what I mean.) Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 21:07, 21 April 2009 (UTC) neither, but my Sig image is croggs--Dannflow Talk! 20:08, 27 April 2009 (UTC) well, it is achuly unkown whi it was, the were twins....--Dannflow Talk! 01:06, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Yo I read your story and comment on it and you do the same for my story.Got it, matey?Bye! From Bluestripe the Wild(my computer is acting weird, sorry!) Yo! Hey, thanks for the welcome! I'm a user on multiple other wikis, so I can help with most technical things in a wiki. I am also admin on a few wikis. I am usually a very active wiki member, but I have been sorta crunching for various exams so I won't be around as often as I might usually be. Anyway, my qualifactions are basically adding verbatim facts about the books and cleaning up articles. I'm not exactly a guru on Redwall, but you get the picture. :) You could say I specialize in technical wiki tasks, so if anyone wants some help, feel free to ring me up! Thanks for the awesome welcome! :D Creepydude 19:35, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :Haha! Ah well, that's just how it works aint it. :) Creepydude 06:56, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Uh oh... You edited SM's list! Quick, reverse it before she gets mad!--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 02:12, 2 May 2009 (UTC) NO! It's SM's list! Of fan fics SM likes!--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 02:23, 2 May 2009 (UTC) You. can. copy paste. sig. code. onto. a. page. That. Simple. Q.E.D.--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 02:26, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Of course if you ASK first it's okay.--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 02:26, 2 May 2009 (UTC) I was born in july too. Hey, can you meet me on the widget dashboard?-- Merlock/chaos Talk to me! PLEEASE! 22:45, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Signature Image Could you please reduce the size of your signature image? Thanks. -- LordTBT Talk! 03:26, 15 May 2009 (UTC) update Unsung Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 05:07, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Taryn is an otter. He head fur is long and pulled back into a ponytail. She is holding a bow with a black-fletched arrow loaded in it. She has a quiver of arrows and a dual bladed sword slung on her back. She is wearing a black tunic and trousers. She has a pouch on her hip for her healing herbs. Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 17:33, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 19:28, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Not really. If you want it a little more life like, could you give me their personality and back story? Other than that it shouldn't be a problem :D Sambrook The Artist70px| I do commissions 4 free! 19:32, 17 May 2009 (UTC) she'd impassive [[User:Shieldmaiden |Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 20:36, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Hmm... blood wrath... Thats something I havn't drawn before. alright Ill get on it when I can! Thanks! Sambrook The Artist70px| I do commissions 4 free! 22:35, 17 May 2009 (UTC) OK thanks, matey Still working on Elmtail I'm drawing it wth a oencil so it'll take longer [[User:Shieldmaiden |Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 14:20, 18 May 2009 (UTC) it takes me forever to get a decent ne done (I know, I know . . .)Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 16:39, 18 May 2009 (UTC) update Unsung, and rough for elmtail is done will fiish soon Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 03:18, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Re: Article Well, I think you should have talked with sm before jumping in head first, to be honest. I think a blog post can be used just fine for the whole thing...I'm not sure I understand your second question though. Article pages are meant for informational purposes, which is why we have the blogs in the first place. -- LordTBT Talk! 05:31, 6 June 2009 (UTC) well, It was a community idea. when we had enough sigs on the petition page I was going to ask Lord TBT if the rules could have their own page and a page to put the polls. (like he does the monthly polls) leave it there for now- we may not get the OK from Lord TBT. But don't call it Dan's Awards, cuz it was my idea. Sorry If I sound mad, I'm not. :P and pic for elmtail is done- need to color and upload. Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 20:43, 7 June 2009 (UTC) not really. Confuzzled. Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 01:53, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Welcoming If you are the first to welcome someone, please use the standard welcoming template. -- LordTBT Talk! 09:00, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :The code is with your signature. -- LordTBT Talk! 17:34, 8 June 2009 (UTC) I was not making fun of you, it was the way you said it that confused me. I do not see why we need to have more than one annual contest. One contest does it all. If this is because you disagreee with the rules, talk it over! It's like this wiki- Lord TBT concieved it, but many people are using it. Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 16:22, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Yo I agree with fan art awards (though it's a no-brainer- Sambrook) and the article awards but what's the point for user page awards? and your fan fic can be entered in all monthly contests unles you win an annual contest, then you can't enter it til the next annual. If we have it more than monthly the awards lose their meaning. Elmtail; is colored but it takes forever to0 get permission to use my sister's camera. :( Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 23:06, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Hi Hello, I'm a new guy. I joined about 2 weeks ago think. But I like your Fan Fic so far, I commented on it. I noticed that you were making names for new weapons, I like doing stuff like that alot. My avatar character has one, called a Kubaton, I'll be writing real quick about it on my User Page. Oh, but I was wondering how you make the 'talk' link appear near your name when you send a message, I've been trying to get it to work but it NEVER DOES. Thanks, and good job on the Fan Fic! - - -Neildown-- 02:03, 9 June 2009 (UTC) reply to messige above You need to sign up. the way you do that is look on the left one the tool bar thing. Where the sarch is. There you can sign up and the rest is ez. it is fast and you dont even need and email adress! You have not talk page therefore you can not link to it. once you are a member of the redwall wiki then you should go to sambrooks sig page. it is very helpful and thats how i figured out mine. in other words, you can not do anything really cool intill you sign up!--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 01:32, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Would you like to have a look at the Mossflower General Company Patrol? Info is in me blog.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 01:53, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah I've been signed up for awhile actually, for like a week or 2. I think the problem was just that I forget to log in sometimes. I thought that you were always logged in after the first time you did, but I think I got it down now. Thanks anyway though. Hey I was wondering, are you the mercenary on Martin2? Please write back. [[User:Neildown|'Talk']] That actually looks pretty good for the moment. But do you have to write everything with []|\'s and stuff? It seems a bit time consuming. Hello, can you still help me with my sig? You said the other one wasn't made properly. I tried to paste that one that you sent but it showed it as this long list thing when I tried it out on a message. thanks. --User:Neildown 15:38, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Update! On 'ROTE' Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Sure.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 09:56, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that would be great if you helped me with my sig. Thanks!-- 18:50, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Nice avatar. Cute! Anyways, thanks for signing up, but you must put yourself up for at least one watch. Unless you want me to put you on whenever I feels like it.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 00:15, 14 June 2009 (UTC) hoi, go here Sequel to Tagg Quest . . . .Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 02:26, 15 June 2009 (UTC) I figured it out just as I was writing my letter of resignition. I'll type back if I run into any problems. Thank you for your time & effort! User:Neildown Talk Ok, I'll need some help then. I tried pasting that last one you sent on the sig space but it didn't work. I was trying for like an hour to get it to work. Update UnsungLady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 02:26, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Eh wot? I don't follow you. And I'm not taking over Sepweed, if that's what you're saying.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 05:52, 19 June 2009 (UTC) oh. alright.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 06:36, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Weapons In The Game What is a rikler and I have some ideas for weapons bolas, a trident, a net, a broad curved sword, a steel bow with two blades in the front of it, a steel bird foot on a long stick, rust on weapons to infected the wound to kill them even after the battle, a set of iron so they can bite there opponents neck, a spring loaded stone knife thrower that straps on the arm or on be put on a gauntlet, a gauntlet with a retractable blade, and a fiery arrow. My Move I made my move TRM Did you? Send me a message asking if I could make a pic? I don't know who it was.- User:Neildown Sure, I'll try to make sumthin' up for ye! What do ye want drawn? I'll look it up then. If I can do the character then I will notify you. Neildown I can't find your story. It wouldn't happen to be the 'Twisted' one, would it? Cause there's nothing on it. Okeedoke, I thought it was on the blog page. My shout box isn't workin! GRRR ---Oh, I think it's workin now! hold on a sec Send me a message if your on. clap! lol DAN, Aaagghh! I had JUST got the shout box working and you didn't reply, you must have just logged off, lol! I'll read your story and see what I come up with, ok? I'll try to catch ya on the shout box next time! Or if your still on then send a message back right now. -Neildown Hi, again, I'm back. Just had some computer trouble so I couldn't get on here for a little while. P.S. Sorry I leave so many messages. lol. -Neildown 'Ello, I been lookin' through your fanfic but haven't found much detail on Rilret. I need a full explanation of his appearance; Weight or skinny, clothes, weapon description the cross-shape sword look more like a pickaxe shape? or is it really cross-shaped?, etc. I already have the outline done. He is standing, facing left, while leaning his left elbow on the handle of his cross-sword while using both paws to buckle a belt could make him sheathing a dagger instead too. He has a slight bad-tempered snarl, as if he were berating his crew. Tell me what you think. -Neildown -- 12:41, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Blog Technically, the RPGs have never been allowed in the first place, I just finally got around to taking care of them. This website is not for role-playing. There are plenty of places to do that. -- LordTBT Talk! 19:49, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Ok, I will begin your picture at once! You will not be disapointed. Hey, maybe we can find another site to play the war things too, I noticed that everyone's war blogs got deleted. There is a few redwall game sites that I've noticed. --Neildown Image:076legoguys3434mini.jpg|100px TalkPage 21:15, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Timeline User:Danthemanb/Redwall_Timeline -- LordTBT Talk! 04:41, 1 July 2009 (UTC) How's it look? Type me back if you need any editing done. 300px|Danthemanb's Rilret, by Neildown -- 13:14, 1 July 2009 (UTC) I'll try I'll see what I can do, I wouldn't be making it with the blood, scratches, & dead vermin though, sorry. But I'll try it. --Neildown TalkPage 23:45, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Ok, outline is done. Elmtail is standing near trees, facing the viewer while sheathing his rikler across his back, can still make it on chest if you want. His face is in a bit of a frown as if he had just got done fighting. Bow & arrows are also strapped to his back as you described. I will be able to make a few scars on 'im too. Do you want him carrying like a dagger or other side-arm of some sort? I think he'd look cool decked out in weapons but your the customer. Type me back & tell me what you think! User:Neildown -- 23:43, 2 July 2009 (UTC) THAT SOUNDS BRILLIANT! I WILL DO IT!!! Neildown -- 02:25, 3 July 2009 (UTC) He's lookin good so far. I'll fill you in on the shout box. Check shoutbox -Neildown -- 00:22, 4 July 2009 (UTC) The name of me book is called "Gold Horizon". So if you ever see it at the bookstore, get it! You will love it if you like action! Also, don't mention it much because it's suppoed to be secret as possible. That is very hopeless considering this is the internet but oh well. Thanks! -- 23:16, 6 July 2009 (UTC) I'm on shout box again! The link is Hope you like it! Neildown -- 17:46, 7 July 2009 (UTC) *Sob* yes! From Bluestripe the Wild sig thanks for wanting to help, but I got it! (finally) :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 20:50, 7 July 2009 (UTC) *Sob*I suck at this!My dad can help me when he hets home in a few minutes.BTW, put your sig under my friends column on my page. From, Blue hey! if you are still on, I am on the shout box :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 04:37, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Thank you, Dan! I like 'em both! I will put it on right after this! New celebratory dance - Robo Kirby!! <( ' ' )> (^ ' ' ^) (^ ' ' )> (> ' ' )> (> _ _ )> (> ' ' )> <( ' ' )> <( ^ ^ )>. Thanks again! --Neildown The warrior's talk page 13:29, 13 July 2009 (UTC) hey... just seein' if you're on.... if you are still, I am on the shout box! :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 03:16, 14 July 2009 (UTC) bookman there are two locations here in Socal.... you just dont know which one I go to!! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 04:40, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Update! on my fan fic Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 03:25, 15 July 2009 (UTC) hoi dan Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 13:30, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Hey, uh, with that Redwallwiki.ning thingy, to sig in, do I need an email address?--Firelord Silver Bow before the might of the Fire Nation! I am still on the shout box!!! aaahhhh... please tell me you didnt go! :( Silva the Squirrelmaiden Peace out! 04:06, 17 July 2009 (UTC) YYYYEEEEEEEEESSSSS!!!!!!!!!!! need I say more? :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Peace out! 04:29, 17 July 2009 (UTC) update on Redwall parodies!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!----FerretmaidenDon't Fight me, you'll lose! 14:19, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Elmtail Pic Assuming you still want the pic of Elmtail in the tree without weapons, do you have anything else you want specifically? I read from Sambrook's page he has green eyes, but do you want him in a green vest too? Like...is he wearing a tunic or a shirt and pants? //i assume seemingly happy and smiling (since its before this big battle) and like kept-up looking...so he doesn't have like scars and messed up fur or whatever. One more question: Does he have hair? *Giggles* I draw animals with hair sometimes...you can see some pics of it on my user page. If no on the hair, that's fine. Hair won't slow down the process or anything, either. How old is he, too (Aprox.)? 'Cause I can make him look more little-boy-ish or like teen-ish or like young adult or whatever. Sorry for all the questions :P I'll get started on it soon (I'm entering a watercolor that is yet to be water colored into a fair and am trying to finish a book and have to go get two pics matted...so it might take a little tiny bit longer.) If I don't get it in by Tuesday, I'm leaving on vacation on Wednesday, so if I haven't scanned it by then I'll scan it the first of August when I get back. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 20:20, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Of course... I will do another pic! I am honored to have someone so enthusiastic of my art. It will take a little while cause I'm starting Meeka Swiftblade at the moment but I will not take forever :). What do you want for the background? P.S. I have kidnapped one of your gnome generals and he is currently being interrogated. LOL. Neildown -- 14:56, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Some pointers We can work from that picture :)! I can tell from your pic that your strong point is with emotion right now. You did a good job on the eyes and showing the feeling of the character. For now just experiment with your work often, look at shapes & angles in the real world and try to immitate them on paper. I will give you some real lessons once I make up a stencil sheet and get it on my Userpage and will notify you when I do. And don't get discouraged if your drawings don't always come out right. The key, I find, is to build from your mistakes. If one way doesn't work try it another way. Develope techniques and improve them. Also, always have fun while your drawing! Well, I'll type back when the stencil sheet is done. See ya! User:Neildown -- 20:03, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Fan Art Fan art as defined by this website is the illustration of characters inspired by Redwall. Anything else is just an illustration and does not belong here. It has nothing to do with your drawing ability. -- LordTBT Talk! 06:34, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Fan art as defined by this website is the illustration of characters inspired by Redwall. -- LordTBT Talk! 19:04, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Hello, Dan! Here's some stuff to get ya started! look at the shapes & angles & take notice of everything. Oh, and I did a pic for MERLOCK. See ya! --Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 17:06, 26 July 2009 (UTC)